Lips of an angel
by Ladie Marie
Summary: Traduction Un petit OS Songfic du couple DracoHermione et sur les paroles de Lips of an angel de Hinder. Draco parle au telephone avec son amour de jeunesse... Ce n'est pas très long, mais ça vaut la peine. Venez lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez


Bonjour à vous. Voila un petit Oneshot Draco/Hermione, c'est une traduction de _Hinder lips of an angel_ de bmsnakia361991. Je la remercie grandement pour le oneshot que je trouve excellent. Je voudrais ajouter que j'ai fait, avec l'accord de l'auteur original, des petits changements dans l'histoire. Je voudrais aussi remercier Milou malfoy ainsi que Moony N Prongs(surtout Moony) pour m'avoir aider. Sur ce bonne lecture et envoyez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. (C'est mon premier, alors soyez gentils)

* * *

Lips of an angel

C'était une douce nuit d'Octobre et le vent soufflait les feuilles des arbres, dans une belle danse. Draco Malfoy était assis sur un fauteuil dans sa chambre. Il contemplait paysage, le soleil était pratiquement couché, les rayons s'évanouissaient dans l'horizon. Il attendait que sa femme, Pansy Parkinson, sorte de la salle de bain, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

Honey why are you calling me so late _(Chérie, pourquoi m'appeles-tu si tard)_

It's kinda hard to talk right now _(C'est dur, en quelques sortes de parler maintenant)_

A l'autre bout du fil, la jeune femme commença à pleurer.

Honey why are you crying is everything okay

_(Chérie, pourquoi pleures-tu, est-ce que tout va bien)_

Après quelques instants, ses sanglots cessèrent, puis elle resta silencieuse quelques instants.

I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

(_Je vais chuchoter, parce que je ne peux pas parler à voix haute)_

Il jeta un regard furtif en direction de la porte de la salle de bain et espéra que Pansy ne puisse l'entendre d'où elle était.

Well, my girls in the next room _(En fait, ma femme est dans la salle d'à côté)_

Sometimes I wish she was you _(De temps en temps j'espère que ce soit toi)_

I guess we never really moved on

_(Je suppose que notre relation n'a jamais réellement progressée)_

C'est alors qu'elle prononça son nom, Draco.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

_(C'est tellement bon de t'entendre dire mon nom)_

It sounds so sweet _(Ça sonne tellement bien)_

Coming from the lips of an angel _(Provenant des lèvres d'un ange)_

Il sourit, puis elle lui dit qu'il lui manquait terriblement.

Hearing those words it makes me weak _(Entendre__ ces mots me rend faible)_

And I never wanna say goodbye _(Et je ne veux jamais te dire revoir)_

Il souria et se laissa aller dans ses pensés, se remémorant les bons moments passés avec elle, puis il se souvint de Pansy. Il l'aimait, mais il y avait toujours cette fille.

But girl you make it hard to be faithful _(Mais, toi, tu me rend difficile la tâche d'être fidèle)_

With the lips of an angel _(Avec les lèvres d'un ange)_

Il sentit son sourire s'élargir lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle avait rêvé de lui.

It's funny that you're calling me tonight _(Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appeles ce soir)_

And yes I've dreamt of you too _(Et oui j'ai rêve de toi aussi)_

Il se souvient de son mari à elle, Ronald Weasley et il voulut être sur qu'il n'allait pas se mettre en colère.

And does _he_ know you're talking to me

_(Et est-ce qu'il sait que tu es en train de me parler)_

Will it start a fight _(Cela ne commencera-t-il pas une dispute)_

Aucune réponse ne vint de la jeune femme. Puis elle lui demanda si Pansy était au courant. Il fronça les sourcils.

No I don't think she has a clue _(Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle sache la vérité)_

Well my girls in the next room _(En fait ma femme est dans la salle d'a côté)_

Sometimes I wish she was you (_De temps en temps j'espère que ce soit toi)_

I guess we never really moved on

_(Je suppose que nous n'avons jamais réellement progressé)_

Il sourit, puis elle dit son nom, encore.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

_(C'est tellement bon de t'entendre dire mon nom)_

It sounds so sweet _(Ça sonne tellement bien)_

Coming from the lips of an angel _(Provenant des lèvres d'un ange)_

Il voulait courir jusqu'à elle, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et qu'elle le lui dise aussi.

Hearing those words it makes me weak_ (Entendre ces mots me rend faible)_

And I never wanna say goodbye _(Et je ne veux jamais te dire aurevoir)_

Encore une fois, il se souvint de Pansy.

But girl you make it hard to be faithful _(Mais, toi, tu me rend difficile la tâche d'être fidèle)_

With the lips of an angel _(Avec les lèvres d'un ange)_

Il lui dit aurevoir puis raccrocha, en pensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son amour de jeunesse, Hermione Granger. Jamais il ne l'oubliera. Comment oublier la femme de sa vie.

Si ce n'eut été de son père peut-être serait-il avec elle.

Mais il ne faut pas s'accrocher au passé, mais bien d'aller de l'avant. Cependant son cœur restera à tout jamais avec elle.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

_(C'est tellement bon de t'entendre dire mon nom)_

It sounds so sweet _(Ça sonne tellement bien)_

Coming from the lips of an angel _(Provenant des lèvres d'un ange)_

Hearing those words it makes me weak _(Entendre ces mots me rend faible)_

And I never wanna say goodbye _(Et je ne veux jamais dire aurevoir)_

But girl you make it hard to be faithful _(Mais, toi, tu me rend difficile la tâche d'être fidèle)_

With the lips of an angel _(Avec les lèvres d'un ange)_

Il aimait Pansy, vraiment, mais ce n'était pas Hermione, son Hermione

But girl you make it so hard to be faithful

_(Mais, toi, tu me rend difficile la tâche d'être fidèle)_

With the lips of an angel _(Avec les lèvres d'un ange)_

Être loin d'elle le faisait souffrir, mais la voir avec un autre le faisait mourir.

Il avait mis une minute pour l'aimer et il prendrait l'éternité pour l'oublier

Honey why are you calling me so late? _(Chérie pourquoi m'appeles-tu si tard)_

* * *

Voila c'est finit. Envoyez-moi des reviews. Gros bisous à tous. J'espère vous trouver au rendez-vous pour une prochaine fic!

Marie Malfoy


End file.
